stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz
The following is a list of Starfleet vessels featured in the fan-fiction series . (May receive their own pages as more information is added) USS Constantinople (NCC-79233) | type = Heavy cruiser | class = Sovereign | status = Active }} The USS ''Constantinople'' was the flagship of the Seventh Fleet during the Dominion War, commanded by Rear Admiral Edward Jellico. In late-2374, the Constantinople and five other starships turned away a fleet of Jem'Hadar fighters pursuing the near the Briar Patch. ("The Tides of War, Part II") Other personnel *Commander Keith Ellison: First officer *Lieutenant Commander Jeth'ron: Second Officer/Tactical officer *Lieutenant Commander Truxia: Operations manager *Lieutenant Commander Gregor Kopolev: Chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander Samantha Collins: Chief medical officer *Ensign Sara Nave: Flight controller USS Derna | type = Heavy cruiser | class = Luna | status = Active }} The USS ''Derna'' was a in Seventh Fleet under the command Lenaris Holem. Following Lenaris's Bajoran Militia second-in-command, Kelsen Daron's role in the attempted sabotage of the Seventh Fleet, Starfleet Intelligence placed a number of operatives aboard the ship, including Casey Johns in the role of first officer. ("Faces in the Crowd", "Midnight Ride, "A Cause of Greater Worth") :Named after Derna, the fourth moon of Bajor. Other personnel *Lieutenant Natalia Azin: Tactical officer *Ensign Ruhn Tabin: Flight controller *Ensign Cam Arat: Operations manager USS Endurance | type = Heavy cruiser | class = Defiant | status = Active }} The USS ''Endurance'' was a starship in Seventh Fleet. ("Midnight Ride) USS Epimetheus | type = Heavy cruiser | class = Prometheus | status = Active }} The USS ''Epimetheus'' was a starship in the Seventh Fleet under the command of Lieutenant Commander Selek. ("Faces in the Crowd", "Midnight Ride) USS Kaneda | type = Heavy cruiser | class = Akira | status = Active }} The USS ''Kaneda'' was an heavy cruiser that was part of the Seventh Fleet during the Dominion War. In late-2374, the Kaneda was part of a small fleet of Starfleet ships that helped turn away six Jem'Hadar fighters pursuing the near the Briar Patch. ("The Tides of War, Part II") USS Nautilus | type = Medium cruiser | class = Miranda | status = Active }} The USS ''Nautilus'' was a starship in the Twelfth Fleet during the Dominion War under the command of Elias Vaughn. The major engagements the Nautilus participated in included the First Battle of Chin'toka and the Battle of Betazed. ("Midnight Ride", : ) External link * USS Semmelweis | type = Hosptial ship | class = Olympic | status = Active }} The USS ''Semmelweis'' was an hospital ship in the Seventh Fleet. ("Midnight Ride") USS Tetsuo The USS ''Tetsuo'' was an heavy cruiser that was part of the Seventh Fleet during the Dominion War. In late-2374, the Tetsuo was part of a small fleet of Starfleet ships that helped turn away six Jem'Hadar fighters pursuing the near the Briar Patch. ("The Tides of War, Part II") USS Vigilant The USS ''Vigilant'' was starship in the Seventh Fleet, occasionally commanded by Commander Ronnie Kozar. ("Midnight Ride") Category:Federation starships Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz